Mania (Watcher Datafile)
MANIA Andrea "Andi" Benton secret Andi Benton was one of the first neighbors Flash Thompson met in Philadelphia, who moved to live upstairs. Andi happened to attend West Philadelphia High School, where Flash started working as assistant coach. She usually skipped gym, and one day she was the only witness when Flash used his symbiotic-enhanced arm to throw a ball at a bully, and came to the conclusion Thompson was Venom. When mob boss Lord Ogre put a price on Venom's head, Andi was targeted by Jack O'Lantern, a villain who knew Flash's alter-ego. Venom couldn't save Andi's father from being stabbed by the maniac, but when Jack released a poisonous gas, Flash protected Andi with a portion of his symbiote, which ended up bonding with Andrea rather than only protecting her from her imminent death. Andi proceeded to brutally attack Jack O'Lantern, but after removing his mask, Venom realized it was actually an impostor brainwashed by the real Jack O'Lantern into replacing him while he was in prison. After a furious battle in which numerous super villains looking for Venom stepped in, Mania started suffocating the fake Jack with the symbiote, but Venom convinced her not to cross that line. Andi moved with her aunt to Jenkintown although she remained in touch with Flash, who let her have the symbiote, which mysteriously bonded to Andi faster than it could have bonded to any other host. Flash went to attend other business outside the city, and Andi continued to battle the mob in order to threaten Lord Ogre, who she swore to kill in revenge, as Ogre was who sent Jack O'Lantern to kill her and her father. Unknown to her, Flash not only had transferred a part of his symbiote to Andi, but also the hell-mark the symbiote received during his battle against Blackheart in Las Vegas, for which she had been targeted by Crossbones. Mania confronted Ogre in his penthouse. Ogre stated he had a chemical bomb in his chest, and that it would go off and unleash a death-cloud that would kill many innocents if he died, Mania called it a bluff and attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Venom. The confrontation was interrupted by Crossbones. One of Crossbones' allies, Master Mayhem, opened a dimensional portal in his chest which summoned numerous demons that attacked Mania, Venom and Ogre. During the battle, Mania discovered the hell-mark gave her control over the demons, and ordered them to turn on Crossbones. Venom and Mania escaped while Crossbones and his allies were fighting the demons. Venom and Mania contacted Mephisto in order to remove Andi's hell-mark. When Crossbones located them once more, Mephisto helped the heroes battle him by summoning the Monsters of Evil, a legion of monsters at the command of whoever had the hell-mark. When Crossbones and his allies were defeated and before disappearing, Mephisto stated that the hell-mark wasn't Andi's, but the symbiote's. Flash promised he would help Andi remove the hell mark at any cost. However, they were unable to find any information on the Descent, and when Flash was summoned to join the Guardians of the Galaxy he left Andi behind, expressing the hope that everything would work out. Andi retained the Mania symbiote and remained in Philadelphia, continuing to fight organized crime. However, she slowly lost control of her anger, which caused the hell mark to transfer from the Mania symbiote to her. This corrupted the Mania symbiote even further, turning into a bloodthirsty monster she has no control over. When Venom returned to Earth, Mania attacked him, demanding he fight back against her. She was separated from her symbiote by Spider-Man and passed out, before being taken to Parker Industries' Philadelphia branch by Flash. She regained consciousness when her Hell-Mark activated, summoning several demons. Attempting to take both the Mania and Venom symbiotes, Andi attacked Flash with an army of monsters, wreaking havoc in the city in the process. She was stopped when Venom's allies arrived, having retrieved a purifying elixir from the planet Wenb, which temporarily cured Andi's possession and brought her back to her senses. Venom decided to remain on Earth together with Andi and her symbiote so they could find a permanent cure. The Hell-Mark bestowed upon the Venom symbiote by Mephisto marks Andi as a potential candidate to become a Hell-Lord during the Descent and gives her the ability to conjure hellfire and summon, subjugate, and control lesser demons, although powerful demons are able to resist this. The hell mark also has a corruptive effect on symbiotes. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Corrupted Clone of the Venom Symbiote, Emo-Philly, Mark of Dark Glory Power Sets SYMBIOTE CLONE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Shapeshifting D6, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Wall-Crawling D6, Web-Slinging D6 SFX: Claws. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Spikes. On a successful reaction against a physical close combat attack, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no cost. SFX: Multipower. Use two or more Symbiote powers in your dice pool, at –1 step for each additional power. SFX: Spider-Stealth. The Spider-Sense SFX cannot be used in a reaction against a dice pool including a Symbiote power. Limit: Clone. Step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die when affected by clone-related complications or tech. Limit: Klyntar Vulnerability. Step up stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or sonic based attacks and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Manic. Step up emotional stress inflicted trough loss, tragedy or teenage angst to add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Limit: We Share The Pain. After taking a reaction against fire-based or sonic-based attacks, take emotional stress equal to the attack’s effect die -1, regardless of physical stress taken and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. HELL-MARK Hellfire Blast D8, Mystic Senses D8, Teleport D8 SFX: Raise Hell. Step up or double any Demonic Desperado power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. SFX: Infernal Summoning. Spend a D8 effect die from a pool including Teleport or a D8 doom die to add a Mob of Lesser Demons to the scene as reinforcements, add two affiliation dice to a Mob of Lesser Demons, or add an affiliation die to a Mob of Guardian Demons. Spend a D10 effect die from a pool including Teleport or a D10 doom die to add a Mob of Guardian Demons, or a named lesser demon to the scene as a reinforcement. Spend a D12 effect die from a pool including Teleport or a D12 doom die to add a Demonic Patron to the scene as a Watcher Character. Limit: Demonic Mark. If a pool includes a Demonic Mark power, both 1s and 2s on those dice count as opportunities, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Limit: Infernal Bonds. Teleport can only be used to travel between dimensions. Teleport can not be used to enter Heaven, celestial realms, or holy ground. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Symbiote Category: Clone